User talk:Nalupie
-- Crimsonnavy (Talk) 22:45, October 2, 2011 Re: I'll add you when I get to know you more, when you get 25 edits on chat, I'll happily talk to you, so probaly then. Kate the pawsome wolf Leave me a message anytime! 00:07, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hi! I really like ur user pictureLucarioFan21 02:48, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Adventure Time is Beast!!!! 05:31 Nov 13 2011 Dr. Espeon ;) Re: Lucky Chant Sorry for the late reply. Yes, on an article missing any image it comes in handy for them to be marked as missing an image. Also, the thing with move articles is that we also add the template if it is missing a game image for the info template itself, even if the article has an image from the anime. 14:18, October 18, 2011 (UTC) hi hi im new i just started today. i was using this wiki for a long time but i just now made an account :) i made an article while i was still just a guest its called Route 114 hope you check it out! :D Re You can, but it is against the rules -Kate the pawsome wolf Leave me a message anytime! 01:08, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Nalupie. I am April, A.K.A DarkraiFanGirl. I, too, am quite a new member of this wiki. This is the first wiki I've ever been a member of. Once I am more familiar with how to edit and add articles, I intend to add an entirely new category (or section. I'm not quite sure what it's supposed to be called.) to this wiki, a category that I feel belongs on at least one wiki for Pokemon. But enough about me. Be sure to write back and tell me about yourself, 'k? I'd like to know such things as your favorite Pokemon (all of them, if you have more than one). Well, that's all for now. I look forward to hearing from you. Heloo nalupie! Make me a friend:3!LucarioFan21 15:42, October 25, 2011 (UTC) YO! you're back! good to see you posting once again! if you are wondering who i am then ITS ME!, Vulpixisawesome1424 04:00, October 27, 2011 (UTC)! yah so anyway just saying hola! Hi, Nalupie! How ya doin'? So, those are some of your favorite Pokemon, eh? Those are some pretty good ones. Now it's my turn to tell you some of mine. I have a lot of them, at least 20, probably more. Thus, I will tell you a few every time I reply to your replies (if that's what you call them). Well, this time I'll tell you my top 4. Just so you know, these are the only ones that go in order. After this, they don't go in any preference order. So, after these 4, i will just put the others down as I think of them. Now, without further ado, my Top 4 Favorite Pokemon! 1: Darkrai! (Of course) 2: Gardevoir! 3: Lucario! And..... 4: Blaziken! Hi! Me again! Those are some great Pokemon. Deoxys is one of my favorites, too! I like Mew better than Mewtwo, though. Okay, so I already named my Top 4 Faves. So, this time, I'll name a few of my favorites by type. By the way, when I say "favorites", it means that I have preferences for almost every Pokemon type (the only types I can't think of a preference for are Poison, Ice, and Grass.). Okay, here goes. Oh, and one more thing, I am not including my favorite legendaries in this (except Darkrai, I would never leave him out, he's too awesome). That's next time. Favorite Fire types: Blaziken, Typhlosion, Ninetales, and Charizard Favorite Electric types: Ampharos, Raichu, and Luxray Favorite Water Types: Vaporeon and Swampert Favorite Psychic Types: Gardevoir and Alakazam Favorite Bug type: Scyther Favorite Dark types: Darkrai and Absol Favorite Ghost type: Gengar Favorite Normal types: Eevee and Skitty Favorite Rock Type: Rhydon Favorite Ground type: Marowak Favorite Flying type: Pidgeot Favorite Fighting type: Lucario Favorite Steel type: Metagross Favorite Dragon type: Dragonite All right then. That's all of my favorites I could think of. I'll have to find Pokemon I like for the Poison, Ice, and Grass types. Well, until then, best of luck to you! Bye! Oops! I noticed I put ALL of my favorites when I said I would only put a few. My bad! I just wanted to say hi.Shadow ruler A.K.A JetCrusherPigoern 00:33, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hi! *Waves* Hi there, a belated welcome to the wiki! How are you finding it so far? I'm a rollback, not an admin. Just means I can undo bad edits quicker and more easily. The admins here are Crimsonnavy, Ciencia Al Poder, Jäzzi, Bullet Francisco, Hstar and Bermuda. Also, don't forget to sign your messages with ~~~~ so it's easier for people to reply. I hope you're enjoying it here. ^.^ Jazzcookie 17:58, November 14, 2011 (UTC) IM new also new im the creator of the change page lets be buddys do you like pichus here are some of my favorites 1.pikachu 2.persian 3.simisage 4.haxourous 5.zoarack 6.arceus 7.kyurem 8.zekrom 9.reshiram 10.lucario hai how do u make a sig? ~Lightningcutiepie2203 Hai!! Hai!^_^ r u online?? i am bored.. and i wanna chat... well.. ONLINE?! R U ONLINE?!! ~LightningCutiepie2203 Hunger Games Wiki Yes there is! You should go check it out/join :) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 18:11, December 5, 2011 (UTC) well.. i am here now... ~LightningCutiepie2203 Well now i am.. i am watching pokemon movie on cartoon network ~Lightning Edit Undo Which one? The Ponyta one or Bianca's Pignite? Alex531 20:58, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :I undid it because I felt it was a little unneeded. Yes Ponyta is a fire type pokemon that can learn Bounce, but it can learn lots of other non-fire type moves. Like Take Down, or Agility. Why only mention Bounce? Alex531 21:04, December 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Because counting TMs that would be like 10+ more moves to add. Take Down and Agility are only two of the non fire moves. I'd would be too many to add so that's why I removed it. We don't do this on the other Pokemon pages. Alex531 21:11, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Slaying here okay heres the deal i am banned for a week for cussing out a sockpupeter. but you can catch me on my wiki chat. here is the address http://testeverything.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page [[:User:Slayingmonstersisagame|'Slaying']] [[:User talk:Slayingmonstersisagame|'Reply']] 20:18, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Marking for deletion Is there a reason why you marked this file for deletion? I do not see anything wrong with it. Also, it is best advice to put a reason for its deletion, especially if it is non-spam. Hi, Nalupie! It's me, DarkraiFanGirl! It's been a while. I don't have much time, school bell's about to ring, but I'll talk to you later, 'k? 'Bye! Hey there, Nalupie. Nah, I didn't leave. LucarioFan21 left? That's sad. But I'll ''never leave for good. However, there ''will ''be times where I won't be on for a while, for various reasons. For example, there may be times where I will forget to come here when I'm on the computer at school (I'll be on other websites). Or, there may be times when I'm off of school and can't get on the computer at home (P.S., my home computer's internet is frustratingly slow). But rest assured, I will ''always return. Well, I have to go now. Nice to hear from you. Bye!